A New Story
by NatalieHawk
Summary: My name is Claire Frostlyn. A new enemy has risen.
1. Chapter 1

First Day of the Second Year! My friend Joline, a Hufflepuff, walks with me towards the train heading to Hogwarts. There, I see my friends Ashley, a Ravenclaw, and Tess, a Gryffindor. I wave to them and they wave back and they gesture for Joline and me to come over. We head over towards them. Ashley says, " Hey Claire, hey Joline! What's been going on with you guys? Anything new?" Joline laughed, " Nothing big, just that we will have to suffer another year with Professor Black! Ugh." I sooo agree with her! I see something in the corner of my eye and see four kids walking in the train. One has red crazy hair, another has long blond hair, one has brown combed hair, and one has snowy white messy hair. I head to my usual compartment and sit. The four friends come busting through the door. I ignore them, for now. I put on my Slytherin tie and see that the ride is over, I grab my luggage and leave. I see Professor Tooth fluttering around the Hall. I can't help, but laugh when I see Peeves charge into Pitch. I head to the girl's dormitories and let my pets bounce around the bed. My first class is potions class. GRRR!

I head down to the dungeon and see Joline walking towards me. She is practically bouncing off the walls in her happy mood. She says, "I'm sooo excited! I finally get to see the KITCHEN ELVES!" I sit at a table wait for class to start. This is boring. Pitch comes in and we start class. He is checking attendance. We start class, blah, blah, blah, blah! Pitch says, "Class is over, you are dismissed." FINALLY! We go through the next classes with ease. Dinner Time! Headmaster North gives a speech then we eat! I gobble my food up like a hungry werewolf. I make a mental note to head to the kitchen to pick up some snacks for my pets.


	2. Chapter 2

I head towards the kitchen. I reach the painting and tickle the pear. I walk in and see the elves wandering about. The head elf comes to me and says,"Why hello Claire, what would you like?" "I would like some snacks." I respond. He hands me the snacks. I thank him and turn to leave when the portrait opens. Did I do that? I see the snow boy and brown boy. Just great. I just leave and continue to ignore them. The brown boy just couldn't keep quiet, so he just, just had to say something. He says," I'm Hiccup. This is Jack." Jack gives a half wave. I reply,"I'm Claire. What are you doing in the kitchen?" Jack arches his eyebrow,"What are _you _doing in the kitchen?" I say,"I picking up a snack." Hiccup says,"I'm picking up some raw fish." When I see the fish, I make a note to find out why in the world would some lanky boy would want raw fish, you would have to cook it a some point. I give a half wave and walk away. Boys. I see the blond and red hair girls The blond waves at me. She says,"I'm Rapunzel, this is Merida." Merida gets kind of angry,"I can speak for myself!" Rapunzel roles her eyes. They walk with me to the dorms. I say a quick good bye and head to the Slytherin dorms. I see Jack and other boys. I open the door to the girl's dorms. I see my chameleon, rabbit, hummingbird, cats, and parrot sitting on my bed. I slip into my PJ's.


	3. Chapter 3

Today is Saturday, the first visit to Hogsmeade. I don't plan to go. The students leave. I cross the bridge and run freely. Professor Bunnymund comes and stops me. I'm surprised. Bunnymund says,"No one is allowed outside the castle for safety reasons. Speaking of which, Headmaster would like to have a word with you. Please head to his office." I walk to North's office. I say to the eagle,"Fruitcake" The door opens. I walk in. I see all the teachers except for Pitch, and thank goodness he's not here! North says,"We are waiting for one more." I look at him questioningly. The door opens and the last thing I'd expect is to see Jack walk in. I thought he went to Hogsmeade. Well, apparently not. He looks just as surprised as me. North says,"You both were called here. NOW, back to why we are all gathered here." He cleared his throat,"Manny has sent us a message." Tooth is eager,"Open it then!" She is starting to get Hummingbirdy, great, just great. Hesays,"I can't, because it's for Jack and Claire." I just realize something, Jack and I have to work together. Oh perfect! -_- Sandy starts to fall asleep just to wake up again. North continues,"A shadow is creeping the halls looking for victims, and it's poisoning the waters." I gasp. I get up and say,"Let's get to work!" We continue to discuss the issue when the students start to arrive back. Jack and I head out.


End file.
